CandyYami
by Kearitona Sjachraelgil
Summary: Yami and Yugi enjoy a sugar sweet day


CandyYami

By Kearitona aka Red Dragon of Egypt

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Candyman that right is reserved for the great Takahashi and Aqua plus if Yugioh was mine I'd nock out all the stupid friendship speeches and throw in a lot more yoai) /"/ Yugi talking /'/Yami talking /(/Yugi using mind link /((/Yami using mind link /""/ Yugi Singing /(((/Yami Singing

It was a bright and beautiful day in the city of Domino especially for a certain tri colored hair duo.

The said two boys were none other then the famous Yugi Mouto number one Duel Monsters Champion keeper of the god cards and loved and adored by fans world wide.

But none adored and loved this boy more then the other tri colored boy next to Yugi his name is Atemu Mouto former pharaoh of the vast nation of Ancient Khemet before he gave up his soul and his light half to save it but he's also known as Yami by his closest friends.

Today however there was no duels no sacrificial duels to the death or worse to face it was just a quiet Saturday for the two to enjoy.

Yugi "so Yami where do you want to go now"

Yami 'hmm how bout we grab a bite to eat'

Yugi "ok" They start walking towards their favorite burger resturaunt and as they are eating Yugi sees a Karaoke shop that had just opened up next to the burger place and he gets an idea " hey Yami why don't we go to that Karaoke place for a bit"

'Sounds good to me aibou'

So they made their way to the karaoke place after they paid for their food and cleaned up Yugi then went to the song selections and found a good one to try first so he selects "this one is for you Yami"

As the happy upbeat techno song starts to pick up the song begins with the guy singing.

I am the Candyman - Coming from Bountyland.  
I am the Candyman - Coming from Bountyland

""I wish that you were my Lollipop.  
Sweet things, I will never get enough.  
If you show me to the sugar tree,  
will you give me a sodapop for free""

As the song picks up Yami instantly recognizes it and is touched by the loving looks Yugi sends his way as he sings knowing that it was dedicated to him (come on up Yami join me).

While Yugi keeps on singing,

((very well aibou Yami then gets up and starts singing the guys lines))

(((Come with me Honey,  
I'm your sweet sugar Candyman.  
Run like the wind - fly with me to Bountyland.  
Bite me, I'm yours - if you're hungry please understand.  
This is the end - of the sweet sugar Candyman.)))

""Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman, and oh my love - your word is my command.  
Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman, And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland.  
You are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top you are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top""

""I wish that I were a Bubble Yum, chewing on me baby all day long.  
I will be begging for sweet delight, until you say I'm yours tonight""

(((Come with me Honey, I'm your sweet sugar Candyman.  
Run like the wind - fly with me to Bountyland.  
Bite me, I'm yours - if you're hungry please understand.  
This is the end - of the sweet sugar Candyman.)))

""Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman, and oh my love - your word is my command.  
Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman, And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland.  
Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman, and oh my love - your word is my command.  
Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman, And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland""

(((I am the Candyman - Coming from Bountyland I am the Candyman - Coming from Bountyland)))

""Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman, and oh my love - your word is my command.  
Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman, And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland.  
You are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top you are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top""

As the song draws to a close they both put away their mikes and with smiles on their face they leave the karaoke place.

So aibou as you candyman how bout I take you to your own personal bounty land

"I'd like that very much Yami" and with that they head home to enjoy a very sweet night together


End file.
